Son solo dos palabras
by TheBadGirl
Summary: Antes CrazyWitch08. Una rubia muy especial conocerá el sentimiento más hermoso de todos. HL
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Son solo dos palabras

_Prólogo _

Solo una pregunta: ¿Por qué?

Solo un sentimiento: Amor

Solo son dos palabras: Te Amo.

Dos palabras que desencadenaron emociones inimaginables. Reacciones que la alegraron, asustaron, sorprendieron y entristecieron, haciendo que su universo cambiara totalmente.

Ella era la rechazada, la "lunática", la que sentía que el mundo no tenía lugar para ella. La que solo con un recuerdo se mantenía viva. Quizás era por su excentricismo, por su extravagancia o por sus creencias que las personas no la dejaban en paz.

-Tal vez si fuera como las populares… ¿a quién engaño?- se preguntaba ella misma- Jamás voy a ser como ellas- diciendo esto una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

Se recostó en su cama de doseles azules, e inmediatamente, se quedo dormida soñando con un mundo en que todos la trataban como un igual. Un mundo donde las diferencias no existían. Un mundo que se podía resumir con una palabra: Perfecto.

Quién diría que ella vería ese mundo dentro de poco.

Esta es la historia de Luna Lovegood. Y de cómo con dos palabras su corazón conoció el sentimiento más hermoso de todos: El Amor.

Nota Autora:

Espero que les guste esta nueva historia. La hice en una noche de tristeza. Creo que es por eso que destila demasiada azúcar. Nos vemos en el próximo Cáp.

TheBadGirl


	2. El comienzo de todo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Son solo dos palabras

_1er Cáp. El Comienzo de Todo_

Era un día nublado en Hogwarts. En las habitaciones de la sala común de Ravenclaw se despertaba una rubia con un aire de chiflada de su inquieto sueño. Fue a ducharse y a cambiarse para comenzar el nuevo día que le esperaba. El día en el que tal vez las cosas cambiaran.

Luna se encaminó al Gran Comedor para tomar su desayuno. En el camino se encontró a la única persona que la comprendía: Ginny Weasley.

- Hola, Luna. ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

- Bien. ¿Y tú, Ginny? ¿Sabes que hoy es un gran día para buscar bibblers maravillosos? –

- Si… Claro. Como tú digas, Luna - Dijo Ginny con resignación - Mejor ¿Porqué no terminamos de llegar al Gran Comedor? –

Cuando las dos chicas llegaron al gran comedor, decidieron que se sentarían en la mesa de Ravenclaw a desayunar juntas.

Luna. Estoy Feliz. Dijo Ginny con una Gran sonrisa.

¿Y eso es por…? - Pregunto Luna intrigada.

¡Harry me pidió que fuera su novia! ¡Y yo obvio que le dije que si! –

¡Me alegro mucho por ti, Ginny! – Dijo Luna con tono de ensoñación – Ojala que el chico que mi me gusta también me pidiera lo mismo –

Tranquila Lunita – Dijo Ginny abrazándola – Pero si no le dices nada no creo que pueda saberlo –

¡Estás loca! – El grito de Luna se escucho por el Gran comedor, justo en el momento en que Harry Potter y sus amigos entraban por la puerta.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

- ¿Y a esa que le pasa? – Preguntó Ron

- Quien sabe – Dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

¡Cálmate Luna! - Decía Ginny en la mesa de Ravenclaw – Mira que todo el Gran comedor te esta mirando.

¡Ja! ¿Y tú crees que eso a mí me importa? – Dijo Luna alterada – Lo que me importa es la estúpida idea que acabas de tener. ¡Ginny Weasley te prohíbo que le digas una sola palabra!

Ya, Ya. No te sulfures Mujer – Dijo Ginny con un movimiento de mano – No le voy a decir nada.

Gracias, Ginny – Dijo Luna sentándose de nueva cuenta – De verdad no sé cual fue el motivo, causa, razón o circunstancia, que me llevo a enamorarme de Ronald Weasley

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Nota Autora: Calma pueblo, ya actualicé. Mira que me tenían bajo presión. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews.

A las personas que me dejaron reviews anónimos por favor déjenme un mail para responderles, ya que la página no permite respuestas a reviews dentro de los capítulos. Espero que su espera haya sido gratificada. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

PD: Es un Harry/Luna. No un Ron/Luna ni un Ginny/Harry. Un Harry/Luna. No se me preocupen.


	3. Los Planes del Lord

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Son solo dos palabras

_2 Cáp.: Los planes del Lord _

Después del incidente en el comedor, las dos amigas se dirigieron a su clase de adivinación, que, curiosamente tenían juntas.

- Luna, recuérdame que fue lo que nos hizo tomar este fraude que se hace llamar materia – Dijo Ginny con cara frustrada.

- ¿Tal vez que era la única que podíamos ver juntas? – Dijo Luna con su ya tan conocido aire de chiflada – A veces pienso que esta mujer necesita una poción hecha a base de patas de Plimpy, para la paranoia – agregó con inusitada ilusión

- No es la única – Dijo Ginny entre dientes.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- No, nada. Que ya vamos a llegar tarde.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Horas más tarde Ginny se desplomaba en el asiento de la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¡Que desastre! – Dijo con aire apesumbrado.

- Que pasa, amor – Dijo Harry, pues en ese momento venia entrando junto a Hermione y Ron.

- Tengo que entregar una redacción treinta centímetros a Snape sobre las propiedades del acónito, un dibujo para Hagrid de un Bola de fuego chino, una redacción de medio metro a Binns sobre los Magos Eruditos y su repercusión en la historia y como si fuera poco una redacción de un metro a Mcgonaggal sobre los animagos - Dijo golpeándose a su vez con la mesa.

- Eso si es trabajo – Dijo Ron

- Alégrate – dijo Harry – Al menos no te ha dolido la cicatriz durante los últimos tres días.

- ¡Y porque no me habías dicho nada Harry James Potter!- Dijo Ginny dándole un nuevo significado a la palabra enojo.

- No lo se. Se me olvido – Dijo Harry juntando sus manos a la altura de su frente – ¿Perdóname sí?

- Si, si. Con esa cara de perro arrepentido quien no lo hace – Dijo Ginny dándole un beso corto – ahora dime ¿que viste o que sientes?

- No lo se muy bién, pero esta tramando algo. Y es algo muy gordo – Dijo Harry justo en el momento en que la campana sonaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En un lugar muy alejado de Hogwarts.

- ¡Bellatrix!

- Si mi Lord – Dijo la que una vez fue una bella mujer

- ¡Lucius!

- A sus ordenes, mi Lord – Dijo el hombre besándole los bajos de la túnica a Lord Voldemort.

- Necesito un espía en Hogwarts, y ¡Rápido! – Dijo el "hombre" con voz autoritaria.

- Mi Lord, mi hijo esta en Hogwarts, pode… - Balbuceo Lucius antes de que el Señor Tenebroso lo interrumpiera ferozmente.

- ¡QUE NO ENTIENDES PEDAZO DE ANIMAL CON VARITA! – Rugió Voldemort - ¡SI HUBIERA QUERIDO QUE FUERA TU HIJO, HUBIERA DADO LA ORDEN HACE MUCHO!

- No lo entiendo mi Lord – Dijo Lucius Tembloroso.

- Te estoy diciendo, inepto, que no quiero a tu hijo aquí. Te estoy diciendo que no me sirve un bueno para nada en esta misión. Te estoy diciendo y reiterando que no quiero en mis planes a alguien cuyo corazón supera la razón ¡CRUCIO! – Grito el Lord furioso.

- Pero que quiere que hagamos mi Lord – Dijo Bellatrix mientas su cuñado chillaba y se retorcía debido a la maldición.

- ¡Ya les dije! Lo que pasa es que ustedes son demasiado idiotas para comprenderlo. Quiero un espía en Hogwarts para que me diga cada movimiento que hace Potter – Dijo el lord con voz pausada.

- Y Severus Snape no podría hacerlo – Pregunto Lucius con voz ahogada.

- ¡NO! Algo me dice que ese hombre no esta con nosotros – Dijo Voldemort con parsimonia – Pero esperen… ya se quien nos puede ayudar. ¡NOTT!

- Mi Lord – Un hombre encapuchado se apareció, para sorpresa de Bellatrix y Lucius.

- Llama a tu hijo. Dile que tengo una misión para él.

- Si Señor – Dijo el hombre a la vez que desaparecía.

- Pronto Potter, nos veremos nuevamente las caras. Y ¡Puedes jurar! Que yo seré el vencedor…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nota Autora: Lo he de decir… las escenas de miedo no son mi fuerte. Me pregunto si por Internet conseguiré el email de Steven King. Ummmmm?

Gracias, Gracias y millones de Gracias por todos los reviews a:

Arkham Moon

chidori15

Lluvia.Kyareth

Y a:

Arima Soichiro JI

Lunitam

Mariale!

MoonLight Chobit

Lunissssssssss

Maiza Herlo

Besos y Abrazos

TheBadGirl


	4. Nace la amistad

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Son solo dos palabras

_3 Cáp.: Nace la Amistad_

El colegio Hogwarts se alzaba con majestuosidad frente a sus estudiantes. Una sombra pasaba con rapidez los numerosos pasillos de la prestigiosa escuela. Los cabellos rubios flotaban libres con el viento y sus ojos grises memorizaban el texto que traía entre manos.

Al cruzar una esquina, de repente se vio en el suelo con todos sus libros desperdigados y un gran dolor en la parte más baja de la espalda. Cuando levanto la vista vio una cabellera roja que recogía rápidamente sus útiles.

- ¿Por qué no me extraña que seas tu pobretona? Siempre tan distraída – Comento Draco Malfoy con voz despectiva

- ¡Piérdete Malfoy! Mi día iba muy bien hasta que me encontré contigo y con tu gran ego – Respondió Ginny Weasley enojada.

- ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes decir? Hermana de la comadreja tenías que ser. Esperaba más de ti. Me has decepcionado – Dijo Malfoy con un tono de diversión, y quitándose una inexistente lágrima de la cara.

- ¡Que cretino eres! Y no sigo perdiendo mi tiempo contigo porque llego tarde a clases – señaló Ginny con voz fastidiada y dicho esto salio corriendo por el pasillo.

- ¿Y esta que se cree¿Piensa que puede dejar a un Malfoy con la palabra en la boca? – reclamo Malfoy viendo como Ginny se alejaba - ¡RAYOS, LAS CLASES!

Y dicho esto se apresuró a llegar temprano a sus clases. Si solo el idiota de Nott no hubiera estado conversando con la nada hasta tarde, tal vez, el hubiera podido dormir.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Theodore Nott, un chico moreno de ojos azules, caminaba apresurado llevando algo en su mano. Sin que nadie lo viera entró en un aula desierta, y tomo el espejo doble cara que llevaba oculto

- ¡PADRE! – el espejo se empezó a ver como una cascada de agua y del otro lado se mostró Theodore Nott padre, con cara de preocupación

- Theodore¿estas solo?

- Si, padre. ¿qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto Theodore sin dejar ver emoción alguna

- Solo cállate y escucha. El Lord te quiere para una misión especial – le informó su padre

- ¿Qué misión es esa? – pregunto Therodore

- Presta mucha atención – Dijo Theodore Nott padre con una sonrisita maliciosa

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

En la torre de Astrología, el paraje más alto de todo Hogwarts se encontraba un chico moreno de peculiar cicatriz. Pensaba en la visión que había tenido en la noche.

- Porque solo me acuerdo de ese pedazo – Dijo Harry frustrado

- Tal vez porque tu subconsciente no quiere acordarse de mas – le contestó una vocecita al fondo del aula-

- ¿Quién esta allí? – pregunto Harry confundido

- Calma, Calma. Soy yo – contesto la voz descubriendo su identidad. Los cabellos rubios desaliñados y ojos azules de intenso buscar, no podía ser menos que…

- Hola Luna¿Cómo estas¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estudio aquí Harry. Y parece que necesitas compañía – dijo Luna soñadora como siempre

- Te equivocas. No la necesito - dijo Harry impaciente por volver a quedar solo

- Anda Harry sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿cierto?.

Harry vio a Luna a los ojos y de repente sintió esa necesidad de contarle todo. Esos ojos azules con aire despistado le dieron la confianza que necesitaba para poder desahogarse. Por ese momento Harry no pensó que era "Lunática" ni la loca amiga de Ginny; Harry pensó en que era una amiga, una confidente, un apoyo.

Y sin más tanto Harry como Luna sintieron lo mismo: había nacido la amistad.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Listo, otro Cáp. más. Les dedico este Cáp. a Havang (gracias por ser sincero conmigo) y a Rubí ( Gracias por apoyarme Grandolla)

Un agradecimiento para:

MoonLight Chobit

Moonyspat

Nekochan

Lunis!

Por sus comentarios

Un beso. Nos vemos en el prox Cáp.

TheBadGirl


	5. Tapices, secretos y miradas

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Son solo dos palabras

_4 Cáp.: Tapices, secretos y miradas._

Harry Potter, aún se preguntaba que era esa clase de conexión que hizo contarle todo a Luna Lovegood. Por los momentos, decidió no prestarme mucha atención a su visión y que esta no le amargara la vida.

Caminaba por los pasillos buscando alguna pequeña cabellera pelirroja, cuando vio un pequeño tapiz que nunca, en sus años en Hogwarts, había visto. Representaba a una mujer de extrema belleza, sus cabellos rubios ondeando al viento, y sus ojos azules examinando cada cosa a su paso. Pero lo más asombroso del tapiz era un imponente león echado a los pies de la ninfa, dejándose acariciar.

Harry, deseoso de saber mas, aparto el tapiz y vio una puerta detrás de el. Intento abrirla pero sin éxito. La vio más de cerca y se dio cuenta de que necesitaría una pequeña llave. Se extraño, pero pensó que después averiguaría a donde llevaba ese tapiz.

Harry se dio media vuelta decidido a encontrar a Ginny. No se dio cuenta de que la mujer le sonreía al león y que este la examinaba con sus imponentes ojos, color verde esmeralda.

€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€

- ¡Ginny ya te dije que no le diré nada a tu hermano! – Gritaba una exasperada Luna en el medio del pasillo

- Lo se, pero como sabiamente decía la abuela Weasley, "El que no arriesga no gana" – Le señalaba por enésima vez a su amiga ondulando un mechón de su rojo cabello

- Ginny¿Cómo te explico? Tu hermano piensa que soy la loca del colegio, y aunque Harry le ha tratado de quitar esa idea de la cabeza no lo ha logrado –

- Si no se lo dices tu se lo diré yo Luna Lovegood, puedes ser una de mis mejores amigas, pero ya no me aguanto mas el charco de baba que dejas cada vez que vez a mi hermano. -

- Ginny eres ¡ARG! –

Luna camino más rápido, y puso rumbo hacia la biblioteca dando por finalizada la discusión. Con cuidado, la chica de los ojos curiosos se lleva la mano al pecho, apartando un poco el collar de corchos y sacando de su túnica una pequeña cadena de plata.

- Mamá¿Por que a veces me siento tan sola? – Dijo mientras acariciaba el único adorno de esa cadena, una pequeña llave de plata.

Mientras, en una esquina, Theodore Nott observa a la rubia con aire malicioso.

- Así que es allí donde la loca tiene la llave. Creo que a mi padre le gustara mucho este avance.-

Y con un giro de su capa desaparece a través del pasillo.

€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€

El gran comedor lucia abarrotado como siempre, el ruido se erguía por encima de las cuatro mesas.

Ginny Weasley todavía pensaba en la respuesta que su amiga le dio, no se imaginaba que la rubia tuviera ese carácter. Tal vez si hubiera estado un poco mas despierta se hubiera dado cuenta de ciertas miradas que cruzaban a través de la mesa. Miradas que involucraban a su hermano y cierta castaña. Miradas que solo las pudo captar una persona desde una mesa lejana, Luna Lovegood

€¬€¬€¬€¬¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬

Nota Autora:

Como dice la canción "no estaba muerta estaba de parranda". ¿Que creyeron¿Que los iba a abandonar y no fastidiarlos mas continuando mi humilde fic?

Solo estuve un poco ocupada (cof sin inspiración cof). Espero que le guste este capitulo el cual me lo dedico a mi (Que humildad) hace poco fue mi cumple (cof 8 de junio cof) . Feliz navidad, año nuevo, San Valentín y Día de las madres muy atrasado.

Gracias por los reviews a:

Mircalla Karnstein

Riku Lovegood

Flor lovegood o flor.luna

Lokitha

Nos vemos en el Prox Cáp.

Besos y Abrazos

TBG


End file.
